Guardians
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Laura Davis has been researching monsters since her twin sister was committed for saying to have a connection to the one called Mothra. Even after the discovery of Godzilla, people refuse to believe her. But Laura isn't going to give up until she saves her sister. But will she be able to do it before monsters attack? (My version of "Godzilla 2")


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Godzilla_ or any of its characters or monsters. I only own my OCs Laura and Miki. Anything else you may recognize belongs to Warner Brothers and Toho.**

* * *

 _In 1954, a monster known as Godzilla was discovered during a deep sea expedition. They lured him to an island and attempted to kill him with a nuclear bomb; that failed. "Project Monarch", a secret research taskforce was created to study Godzilla and other life forms like him. Then in 1999, two giant spores were discovered, containing massive unidentified terrestrial organisms. One remained dormant while the other had hatched, leaving evidence that suggested the organism had gone into the sea. The creature that hatched, referred to as MUTO, travelled to the Philippines. The creature's communication with the other while in the Philippines caused a major power plant to meltdown in result from seismic activity. They tried to cover the events up, but Joe Brody, whom lost his wife in the meltdown was determined to figure out what happened. Accompanied, by his son, Ford, they went to look through their old home, which was closed off as "quarantine" because of radiation levels; it turned out to be a lie. Then while being in a secret facility located in the ruins of the power plant, which had been studying the dormant spore. After a power outage, the creature hatched from the spore and then escaped, destroying the facility. Many were wounded, Joe Brody sustained fatal injuries, dying in the helicopter before he and his son could be taken to Saratoga; the incident was attempted to be covered up as an earthquake. After his father's death, Ford, joins a task force to find the MUTO, in which he also told the truth about the incidents in 1954 and 1999. While, the MUTO was in Hawaii, attempting to consume nuclear material from a Russian Submarine that it attacks, Godzilla appears and begins to engage in a fight with the creature until it flees. Later, it is discovered that there is a second MUTO; the second being female. They realized that the MUTOs were communicating with each other with the intention to mate. The female's nest was destroyed by Brody and task force while Godzilla eventually was able to defeat the MUTOs._

* * *

As Godzilla departed, going out to see. The people hail praising Godzilla, a monster, calling him "The King Of Monsters" and "The Savior of the City".

People before now, would have never believed in the existence of monsters, let alone praising them.

My name is Laura Davis and I always knew monsters existed. _We_ always knew monsters were real.

Now I guess I should be relieved. I should have this feeling of _happiness_. Maybe people will actually listen to me. Maybe my parents will show some forgiveness. I thought that would be the case; but I was wrong.

They still didn't believe me.

No one believed me. Apparently because _Godzilla_ is completely different than the monster that was created out of _imagination_. I guess I should have known, it wouldn't be that simple. I guess everyone considered Godzilla as a science experiment gone wrong or something. Our monster is a figment from urban legends or just imagination as my parents and pretty much the rest of the world choose to believe.

I wasn't going to give up. I was going to make them believe in this monster. It was going to take some more research and a lot of proof, but I was going to prove it.

I will prove that I am right. I will prove that my sister is right; I will prove she isn't crazy. I am going to save my sister. To do that, I am going to need _Mothra_.

We need our guardian.

* * *

 **A/N: I have been following the updates of "Godzilla 2" and I decided to make my own version of it. This is just a short prologue and it takes place a few years after the 2014 movie. Ford will be present in this. Laura is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown, but with long hair.**

 _ **Please don't forget to review.**_


End file.
